Welcome To The New Age - A Chicago Fire Fanfiction
by ChicagoFireEngland
Summary: This is book two in the 'Burning Desire Chicago Fire' book series. Book one and two are both on wattpad. If you want to read further into the book there are more updates on wattpad. Please add me (@StarsAndStripes1611). Hope you enjoy, tell me what you think!
1. Back From the Grave

_**This chapter is about a quarter of the way through my second book in the 'Burning Desire Chicago Fire' series on wattpad. Previous to this Otis was killed in a car crash and this was when Gabby found out she was pregnant. In my book Gabby is an ex-navy special ops agent so she is very highly skilled/trained. I really hope that you enjoy and don't forget to tell me if you want to post more!**_

 _ **~ ChicagoFireEngland**_

Matt and Gabby walked hand I hand up the drive way of the firehouse. Herrmann and Cruz in front and mills, Mouch and Capp behind. Gabby had one of Matt's hoodies in, she was still hiding the fact that she was pregnant to everyone. She was going to tell everyone this shift, they deserved to know right? Anyway she had one more shift after this one until she was in maternity leave. All the guys went into the locker room to get changed but Gabby had already thought of this. It was Matt's first shift back after his accident and she had asked him if she could get changed in his office. Of course he said yes.

An announcement came over the air.

"All personnel of the fire and ambulance companies please report to the conference room immediately."

Everyone was sitting in the conference room casually chatting. None of them knew about Otis apart from Kelly, Matt, Dawson and the chief. Today was the day that they would find out.

The chief walked in and stood at the front of the room.

"Morning guys" the chief started. "First of all I would like to welcome lieutenant Casey back after his accident" there were cheers of happiness.

"Oh come on you missed me that much?" He joked.

"Of course lieutenant." Herrmann shouted, everyone agreeing with him. Casey looked down at his hands and smiled.

"But I have some more serious news. Gabby would you like to share it?" Gabby looked at the chief with a puzzled look.

'About Otis?' she mouthed.

The chief nodded.

Gabby stood up and made her was to the front of the room.

"Before I share the news that the chief wants me to tell you I have some news that I want to tell." She slowly unzipped he hoodie letting it fall off her shoulders. "I'm pregnant!"

"Oh god Dawson!" everyone called out.

"How far along are you?" Herrmann asked everyone getting exited. She looked at Casey who had a huge smile on his face but he was looking down at the table.

"7 months!" Gabby said happily.

There was another cheer! "when did you find out?" Cruz asked.

The huge smile on Gabby's face quickly disappeared.

"That brings me to the other news." Gabby said on the verge of crying.

"Ok. Otis wasn't on a temporary transfer to House 74. I will tell you the whole story." Gabby put a hand on her bump.

"When Matt was brought into hospital after his accident Otis came to me and said that it was his fault that Matt crashed. I took him up to the crash site and proved him wrong. On the way back to the hospital we were hit by a truck." Gabby stopped tears running down her face an it becoming harder to talk. Matt got up and roof behind her with his arms wrapped around her body.

"It's ok, take your time baby" he whispered in her ear and then kissed behind it, his hands now on Gabby's, whose were on her bump.

She took a breath, her face wet with tears. "He was ejected from the seat and went through the windshield. After I regained consciousness I got out and found him. He...He...He was covered in blood and he was beading out. The glass from the windshield had cut his throat. The last thing he said to me was 'I got what I deserved, I love you' and he...he...he just died."

There was a silence in the room. Many had their head in their hands and crying. Gabby was now crying into Matt's chest and they swayed gently.

"Otis would be missed dearly but as of now his place on truck has been permanently been filled" Boden said trying to keep back his tears. His name is Jason Cole from 105"

Gabby pulled away from Matt and he whole firehouse stared at chief.

"You have to be kiddin' me!" Gabby shouted. "That bastard!"

"You know him?" Cruz asked, looking up just as a tear dropped off his nose.

"Yea, if it the one I think it is, he backed out of a black-ops mission that we were on. My whole team died and that was when I got shot. I never wanted to see him again." Gabby said angrily. He...he...he and I were in a relationship and when he ran away that day I couldn't trust anyone anymore." She turned and grabbed Matt's hand.

Matt smiled shyly.

"When is he getting here chief? Surly he should be here by now!" Kelly said.

Then the door to the room opened and Jason walked in. Everyone stared at him but he was looking at Gabby in disbelief. She was standing solo in the middle of the room. Everyone was thinking the same thing. He looked like Casey. He was tall, strong and had blue eyes and blond hair. But 'he want Casey, he will never be anything close.' Dawson's thought. Matt was the kindest person Gabby knew and nothing could ever change the way that she felt about him. Her blood boiling seeing him standing in front of her after all this time. Finally Jason spoke.

"Hi guys. I am Jason Cole. I came from firehouse 105 I'm sure that your familiar with it. I will be filling the spot on 81. Is my lieutenant here?"

Casey moved around Dawson as the chief and shook his hand. "Lieutenant Matt Casey." He said bitterly.

"Nice to meet you sir, I am sure it will be a pleasure to work with you. I have heard a lot about you. All good things!" Jason laughed awkwardly.

"Well we will see." Casey said disapprovingly.

"How dare you!" Gabby growled.

"Are you talking to me lady?" Jason said with a smile.

"Who else would I be talking to?" She said looking like she was going to punch someone. Knowing Gabby she was going to.

"I thought that you had died. By of a shame hey!" he replied smugly.

"That's it!" Gabby said as she went for Jason.

"That's enough!" chief shouted.

"You should have died in that heist Dawson! I never loved you!" Jason yelled as Kelly and Capp dragged him out of the room.

"'Gabby just stood there breathing heavily, Matt's hand now on her shoulder.

"Hey, it's going to be ok!" he said reassuringly.

"No Matt it's not! That is what everyone says to me all the time and I am sick of it!" she screamed at Casey. She stormed her way out of the room.

Matt clenched his fists ' _I'm gunna kill that bastard!'_ he thought.

Casey clenched his fists _'I'm gunna kill this bastard!'_ He thought.


	2. When it couldn't get any worse

Gabby ran out of the conference room and down to the bathroom. She could hear matt callimg after her but she just ran faster. When she got to the door she shoved it open, went into the stall, locked the door and sat down with her head in her hands crying.

'What have i done' she thought.

Gabby heard someone come into the bathroom. She stood up and unlocked the door and saw Jason standing washing his hands. He was the last person she wanted to see so she tried to get out without letting him see her but he looked up as soon as she stepped out of the stall.

"Gabby!" Jason said sadly.

"I dont want to talk!" She said as she tried to push past him. He moved to stand in her way.

"I just want to say that i am sorry. I shouldn't have said those things to you" he said. It seemed like he was going to start crying!

"Jason-" Gabby started.

"Just know that i...i am happy for you. Your having a baby and that's a big thing." Jason said before he touched his lips to gabbys.

She tried to push him away but he was to strong!

"JASON...JASON!" She screamed between kisses "GET OFF ME!"

"Oh come on Gabs. Your man won't know" Jason moaned between kisses. Gabby was still trying to push him away but he was way to strong!

"Get off me!" She tried to yell "GET AWAY FROM ME!"

At that moment the door opened and Jason pulled away lookimg into gabbys eyes but she was focused on something else. Matt was standing in the doorway, anger and jealousy written across his face.

"Matt wait..." Gabby started but matt had walked out of the room. She ran out after him but she didn't see which way he went. She was now standing alone in the hallway. She felt broken. All of a sudden she felt a tear drip down her face and then she fell to her knees sobbing.

'Was this really the end?' She thought?


End file.
